unrealtournament3fandomcom-20200213-history
Leviathan
The Axon Leviathan is a monster of a vehicle, the largest in the game. With a gigantic Ion canon capaple of killing many medium and large sized vehicles and enemies with boosted health and max armor, the leviathan is truly a devastating machine Utilizing the Leviathan Obviously the largest and most powerful vehicle in the game, the Leviathan has a number of tricks at its disposal. First off, the driver has access to two insanely powerful weapons; a giant ion cannon which takes time to deploy, and the basic Tarydium orbs. The cannon is capable of taking out power cores in five hits, so it is one of the best weapons to destroy cores. The cannon takes a few seconds to charge, however, so a moving target may be able to escape the blast radius. The cannon is also very effective against large vehicles like Darkwalkers and the Goliath tank. However, if the driver of these vehicles sees the beam charging, he will probably move to at least the weakest point of the blast radius, if not out of it in general. If used properly, the beam can also be used at extremely long ranges, though the targeting system seems to go off of the target by a few degrees. Luckily, if your beam hits close to the intended target, all may not be for nowt. Hitting fast targets like the Manta and Viper will be near impossible, and only effective if the driver is oblivious to the visible beam aimed right at them. The second weapon at the drivers disposal is the Tarydium orb launcher. These massive orbs are immensely damaging, thought they travel very slow; slower than the Stinger Minigun's secondary fire. However, as mentioned above, they are powerful, and can be used to quickly destroy nodes and power cores. Nodes are best destroyed from afar, as they are stationary targets and thus cannot dodge incoming fire. If one plants themeselves in front of a core at full health, and continuously fires at the core, there is almost no way for the enemy team to stop you. The orbs are best used to confront large slower vehicles, though they can be used effectively by a skilled driver to destroy smaller, faster, vehicles. Hitting infantry is more of an art than an exact scinece, and the best strategy is to do a slow deliberate strafe to cut of the enemy's movements. If you board the leviathan hen another cpu/player is driving, you will be able to use and switch to four different turrets. Each turret has a shield generator, and this can be used to block ANY attack which is aimed at the turret, and to dissipate damage from a direct hit. Shields will only last a certain period of time, and deplete quicker if damaged. Each turret has different weapons, four in all. The first turret fires beams like the shock rifle, and these are instant hit. These tend to be quite accurate. The second turret fires rockets in quick bursts, which can do a lot of damage to a stationary or slow target. However, a skilled gunner can take out even infantry and fast vehicles at close-medium range, and even targets at far distances. The third turret fires instant hit energy beams, that fire at a very fast rate considerable to the Stinger Minigun's primary fire. However, the beams tend to scatter upon firing, so accuracy is within a cone of fire. If a target is very far away, you will have to hope that many of your shots hit your target, or you will waste time that you could be killing other targets. The fourth final turret is one of the most helpful, though hard to employ turrets on the vehicle. This turret fires shock cores that move slowly through the air, and create a relatively large explosion when they hit a target. These cores are not the fastest firing weapons in the game, though they are rapid fire. If a player uses this turret to aim at the ground around targets, they will inevitably be sucked into the explosion. This turret is probably the most effective against nodes, as it can hit nearby enemies as well. Defeating the Leviathan Unfortunately, the Leviathan has the highest health of any vehicle in the game. Add into the account its insane raw firepower, shield turrets, and imposing size, and you've got a nightmare of an enemy. Any "easy" kill means that you are at an advantage, though remember the beast's amazing health when you try to take it on, or you will be destroyed. However, as with any other thing with health, the Leviathan can be destroyed. If a Leviathan is only manned by a single person, it is actually rather an easy kill, depending on how you go about it. Utilizing the Axon Manta's quick movement and firing speed can be detrimental to a Leviathan driver. If you continuously circle the vehicle and keep firing, the driver will have a hard time hitting you with his or her main cannon, or Tarydium orbs. It is a good idea to switch direction once in awhile, as a canny driver will strafe in the opposite direction so you run into his orbs. Another effective strategy is to use a Necris Fury and hover directly above the gun in use, so you can easily chip away at its health. Remember to watch for the ion cannon to be deployed, though even at medium range you should have no problem avoiding the beam. The Darkwalker is also a very good way to kill a Leviathan, as its beams can hit a target accurately at even a very far range. As long as you watch for incoming plasma beams and Tarydium orbs (which you would somehow have not to see large blues orbs or a concentrated orange beam approaching you) you should have little trouble destroying the behemoth. Jumping onto a leviathan while in a Scavenger is a fail safe way of destroying it, as long as you attract nobody else's attention.This strategy is effective because the driver CANNOT hit you whatsoever. Attacking even a lone driver on while you are on foot is suicide, as you will either run out of ammo or simply be hit by an incoming beam. The Goliath is also ill advised, as its powerful, though slow to reload and fire main cannon won't do much when you are being blasted by giant orbs and beams. If even one turret on a Leviathan is occupied, yo will find yourself in for a surprise, and, if all turrets are occupied, you are in big trouble. Remember to watch for the shield of the turrets, and their continuous stream of ordinance at their disposal. Using the Manta is no longer a sure fire way to destroy the Leviathan, although a skilled Manta driver will still be able to either inflict huge damage or kill it outright. The Darkwalker becomes probably the most effective tool of destruction, as it can duck incoming slow projectiles, has high health, and can dish out major damage. Strangely, sitting directly on top of the Leviathan while in a scavenger can be rather effective, as turrets will have some difficulty hitting you.